eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Comics
In addition to his animations, Edd Gould also posted weekly comics on his DeviantArt page. These comics feature the usual gang of Edd, Matt, and Tom, as well as Tord until his departure. They feature jokes and usually puns. There have been plots spanning multiple comic strips in addition to single-plot comic strips. The one-hundredth comic was published on February 21, 2010. From Comic #165 to Comic #174, the comics were written and drawn by Katey "RED" Harding, who filled in for Edd during his battle with leukemia. Harding also drew the 185th comic, which was uploaded on her own DeviantArt account. Following Edd's death in 2012, Thomas Ridgewell and Paul ter Voorde created twenty additional comics. Some of these comics were also created by Marc Lovallo, Ben Smallman, David Roy, and others. As of January 1, 2017, Matt Hargreaves has taken over as artist, with himself and Jamie Spicer-Lewis as the lead writers. Books The Eddsworld comics have been turned into books: Toaster Brains and Toaster Brains 2. The first and second book features extra content by Edd, such as exclusive drawings. The first can be bought on Lulu, and the second was a perk from the Eddsworld: Legacy campaign, after Tom left, there is news of Toaster Brains 2 going up for sale for the Public. References asdfmovie5 features a direct reference to the 'Random' comic, where Edd and Tom become duck-billed. This was used as a tribute to Edd, as it was made shortly after his death. This comic can also be featured in Tom's book, Art is Dead. Edd's Comics (2004-2012) ComicNo???TheLegacyOfTom&Edd.jpg|The Legacy of Tom & Edd File.jpg|the Best of the Worst ComicNo???LockerRoom.PNG|"Locker Room" ComicNo???ChickSlap.PNG|"Chick-Slap" ComicNo???Competitive.jpg|"Competitive" ComicNo???Lollipop.jpg|"Lolipop" ComicNo???Thoughtful.gif|"Thoughful" ComicNo???Curdle.jpg|"Curdle" ComicNo???KickTheCan.jpg|"Kick the Can" ComicNo???DiningOut.gif|"Dining Out" ComicNo???Ghost.jpg|"Ghost" ComicNo010BadGrammar.PNG|No. 10: "Grammar" ComicNo011Cider.PNG|No. 11: "Cider" ComicNo012Horoscope.jpg|No. 12: "Horoscope" ComicNo013Atlas.jpg|No. 13: "Atlas" ComicNo014Spots.jpg|No. 14: "Spots" ComicNo015Photography.jpg|No. 15: "Photography" ComicNo016Bread.jpg|No. 16: "Bread" ComicNo017Soap.jpg|No. 17: "Soap" ComicNo018Mop.jpg|No. 18: "Mop" ComicNo020Cheese.jpg|No. 20: "Cheese" ComicNo021Sandwiches.jpg|No. 21: "Sandwiches" ComicNo022Neck.jpg|No. 22: "Neck" ComicNo023Calculator.jpg|No. 23: "Calculator" ComicNo025Therapy.jpg|No. 25: "Therapy" ComicNo030Advert.jpg|No. 30: "Advert" ComicNo031Tired.jpg|No. 31: "Tired" ComicNo033Television.jpg|No. 33: "Television" ComicNo034Chicken.jpg|No. 34: "Chicken" ComicNo035Nosebleed.jpg|No. 35: "Nosebleed" ComicNo036Game.jpg|No. 36: "Game" ComicNo037XmasShopping.jpg|No. 37: "Xmas Shopping" ComicNo038Money.jpg|No. 38: "Money" ComicNo039Fire.jpg|No. 39: "Fire" ComicNo040Snow.jpg|No. 40: "Snow" ComicNo041SaveMe.jpg|No. 41: "Save me" ComicNo042Nothing.jpg|No. 42: "Nothing" ComicNo043Burning.jpg|No. 43: "Burning" ComicNo044Cinema.jpg|No. 44: "Cinema" ComicNo047Pizza.jpg|No. 47: "Pizza" ComicNo048Fear.jpg|No. 48: "Fear" ComicNo049Rubber.jpg|No. 49: "Rubber" ComicNo050Rubber2.jpg|No. 50: "Rubber 2" ComicNo051Show.jpg|No. 51: "Show" ComicNo052Show2.jpg|No. 52: "Show 2" ComicNo053Note.jpg|No. 53: "Note" ComicNo054Posters.jpg|No. 54: "Posters" ComicNo055Easter.jpg|No. 55: "Easter" ComicNo57Brick.jpg|No. 57: "Brick" ComicNo058Comebacks.jpg|No. 58: "Comebacks" ComicNo059Transplant.jpg|No. 59: "Transplant" ComicNo060Timewarp.jpg|No. 60: "Timewarp" ComicNo061Burger.jpg|No. 61: "Burger" ComicNo062Puppets.jpg|No. 62: "Puppets" ComicNo063Noses.jpg|No. 63: "Noses" ComicNo064Mirror.jpg|No. 64: "Mirror" ComicNo066Birthday.jpg|No. 66: "Birthday" ComicNo067Decepticons.jpg|No. 67: "Decepticons" ComicNo068Seafood.jpg|No. 68: "Seafood" ComicNo069Playdough.jpg|No. 69: "Play-dough" ComicNo070Drawing.jpg|No. 70: "Drawing" ComicNo072Stranger.jpg|No. 72: "Stranger" ComicNo073Airplane.jpg|No. 73: "Airplane" ComicNo074Pocket.jpg|No. 74: "Pocket" ComicNo075Accident1.jpg|No. 75: "Accident Pt. 1" ComicNo076Accident2.jpg|No. 76: "Accident Pt. 2" ComicNo077Accident3.jpg|No. 77: "Accident Pt. 3" ComicNo078Accident4.jpg|No. 78: "Accident Pt. 4" ComicNo079Accident5.jpg|No. 79: "Accident Pt. 5" ComicNo080Accident6.jpg|No. 80: "Accident Pt. 6" ComicNo081Lines.jpg|No. 81: "Lines" ComicNo083Present.jpg|No. 83: "Present" ComicNo084Hot.jpg|No. 84: "Hot" ComicNo089Essay.jpg|No. 89: "Essay" ComicNo094Snowflake.png|No. 94: "Snowflake" ComicNo096Wish.png|No. 96: "Wish" ComicNo097Ice.png|No. 97: "Ice" ComicNo099Magic.png|No. 99: "Magic" ComicNo100Omg100Comics!.png|No. 100: "Omg 100 comics!" ComicNo101MysteryPt01.png|No. 101: "Mystery Pt. 1" ComicNo102MysteryPt02.png|No. 102: "Mystery Pt. 2" ComicNo103MysteryPt03.png|No. 103: "Mystery Pt. 3" ComicNo104MysteryPt04.png|No. 104: "Mystery Pt. 4" ComicNo105MysteryPt05.png|No. 105: "Mystery Pt. 5" ComicNo106MysteryPt06.png|No. 106: "Mystery Pt. 6" ComicNo107MysteryPt07.png|No. 107: "Mystery Pt. 7" ComicNo108MysteryPt08.png|No. 108: "Mystery Pt. 8" ComicNo109MysteryPt09.png|No. 109: "Mystery Pt. 9" ComicNo110MysteryPt10.png|No. 110: "Mystery Pt. 10" ComicNo101-110Mystery.png|No. 101-110: "Mystery" (Full) ComicNo111Warioware.png|No. 111: "Warioware" ComicNo112Shower.png|No. 112: "Shower" ComicNo113BBQRibs.png|No. 113: "BBQ Ribs" ComicNo114Boss.png|No. 114: "Boss" ComicNo115Internet.png|No. 115: "Internet" ComicNo117Dolly.png|No. 117: "Dolly" ComicNo118Surprise.png|No. 118: "Surprise" ComicNo???Supermodel.png|"Supermodel" ComicNo120Rat.png|No. 120: "Rat" ComicNo???Sophistication.jpg|No. 121: "Sophistication" ComicNo122Waitress1.png|No. 122: "Waitress Pt. 1" ComicNo123Waitress2.png|No. 123: "Waitress Pt. 2" ComicNo124Fresh.png|No. 124: "Fresh" ComicNo125Message.png|No. 125: "Message" ComicNo128Mannequin.png|No. 128: "Mannequin" ComicNo129Penny.png|No. 129 "Penny" ComicNo130DrawingAgain.png|No. 130: "Drawing Again" ComicNo131Catch.png|No. 131: "Catch" ComicNo133Portaloo.png|No. 133: "Portaloo" ComicNo134Tree.png|No. 134: "Tree" ComicNo135Meat.png|No. 135: "Meat" ComicNo136Watch.png|No. 136: "Watch" ComicNo137Dentist.png|No. 137: "Dentist" ComicNo138Takeaway.png|No. 138: "Takeaway" ComicNo139Blocks.png|No. 139: "Blocks" ComicNo140Cake.png|No. 140: "Cake" ComicNo143Gift.PNG|No. 143: "Gift" ComicNo144Crackers.png|No. 144: "Crackers" ComicNo145NewYear.PNG|No. 145 "New Year" ComicNo146Death.png|No. 146: "Death" ComicNo147Sofa.png|No. 147 "Sofa" ComicNo148Smoking.png|No. 148: "Smoking" ComicNo149Nightmare.png|No. 149: "Nightmare" ComicNo150Stomach.png|No. 150: "Stomach" ComicNo151Cold.png|No. 151: "Cold" ComicNo152Gamer.png|No. 152: "Gamer" ComicNo153Cola.png|No. 153: "Cola" ComicNo154Swearing.png|No. 154: "Swearing" ComicNo155Water.png|No. 155: "Water" ComicNo156Eyes.png|No. 156: "Eyes" ComicNo157Sink.png|No. 157: "Sink" ComicNo162Bad.png|No. 162: "Bad" ComicNo163Online.png|No. 163: "Online" ComicNo164Info.png|No. 164: "Info" ComicNo175Cost.jpg|No. 175: "Cosy" ComicNo176Christmas.png|No. 176: "Christmas" ComicNo177Tea.png|No. 177: "Tea" ComicNo178Name.png|No. 178: "Name" ComicNo179Surgery.png|No. 179: "Surgery" VGRetro & Matt Comics ComicNo116VGRetro.png|No. 116: "VGRetro" (Guest) ComicNo142Wallycube.jpg|No. 142: "Wallycube" (Guest) New-Phase Comics (2011) ComicNo158Entertainment.PNG|No. 158: "Entertainment" (Guest) ComicNo159Makingbabies.PNG|No. 159: "Making Babies" (Guest) ComicNo161Crash.png|No. 161: "Crash" (Guest) RED Comics (2011) ComicNo165Snooker.png|No. 165: "Snooker" (Guest) ComicNo166Ignore.png|No. 166: "Ignore" (Guest) ComicNo167Snooker.png|No. 167: "Sketch" (Guest) ComicNo168Ginger.png|No. 168: "Ginger" (Guest) ComicNo169Decoypt1.png|No. 169: "Decoy (part 1)" (Guest) ComicNo170Decoypt2.png|No. 170: "Decoy (part 2)" (Guest) ComicNo171Decoypt3.png|No. 171: "Decoy (part 3)" (Guest) ComicNo172Decoypt4.png|No. 172: "Decoy (part 4)" (Guest) ComicNo173Decoypt5.png|No. 173: "Decoy (part 5)" (Guest) ComicNo174Jerk.png|No. 174: "Jerk" (Guest) ''Eddsworld: Legacy'' Comics (2012-2016) ComicNo180Half.png|No. 180: "Half" ComicNo181Bill.jpg|No. 181: "Bill" ComicNo182Blast.png|No. 182: "Blast" ComicNo183Flag.png|No. 183: "Flag" ComicNo184Boxing.png|No. 184: "Boxing" ComicNo186Salesman.png|No. 186: "Salesman" ComicNo187Highfive.png|No. 187: "High five" ComicNo188TimeTravel.jpg|No. 188: "Time Travel" ComicNo189Red-Handed.jpg|No. 189: "Red-Handed" ComicNo190Apples.jpg|No. 190: "Apples" ComicNo191Dreams.jpg|No. 191: "Dreams" ComicNo192Haircut.jpg|No. 192: "Haircut" ComicNo193Swatted.jpg|No. 193: "Swatted" ComicNo194Glasses.jpg|No. 194: "Glasses" ComicNo195Ex-Girlfriend.png|No. 195: "Ex-Girlfriend" ComicNo196Stolen.jpg|No. 196: "Stolen" ComicNo197OriginStory.jpg|No. 197: "Origin Story" ComicNo198Moustache.png|No. 198: "Moustache" ComicNo199Book.jpg|No. 199: "Book" ComicNo200Transmission.jpg|No. 200: "Transmission" Comics Rebooted (2017-2018?) ComicNo201JunkSalePt1.png|No. 201: "Junk Sale Pt 1" ComicNo202JunkSalePt2.png|No. 202: "Junk Sale Pt 2" ComicNo203JunkSalePt3.png|No. 203: "Junk Sale Pt 3" ComicNo204JunkSalePt4.png|No. 204: "Junk Sale Pt 4" ComicNo205JunkSalePt5.png|No. 205: "Junk Sale Pt 5" ComicNo206SilentTreatment.png|No. 206: "Silent Treatment" ComicNo207BarFly.png|No. 207: "Bar Fly" ComicNo208CoolPlace.png|No. 208: "Cool Place" ComicNo209Tacos.png|No. 209: "Tacos" ComicNo210Paint.png|No. 210: "Paint" ComicNo211Seal.png|No. 211: "Seal" ComicNo212BloodDrive.png|No. 212: "Blood Drive" ComicNo213ΦgњΓSшΘIЯd.png|No. 213: "ΦgњΓSшΘIЯd" ComicNo214Beamed.png|No. 214: "Beamed" ComicNo215Eggs.png|No. 215: "Eggs" ComicNo216Cat.png|No. 216: "Cat" ComicNo217Hidden.png|No. 217: "Hidden" ComicNo218Pit.jpg|No. 218: "Pit" ComicNo219Paint.png|No. 219: "Weather" ComicNo220Topical.png|No. 220: "Topical" ComicNo221Futile.png|No. 221: "Futile" ComicNo222HEAD.png|No. 222: "HEAD" ComicNo223TheMeltening.png|No. 223: "The Meltening" ComicNo224Art.png|No. 224: "Art" ComicNo225The█████.png|No. 225: "The █████" ComicNo226Smashing.png|No. 226: "Smashing" ComicNo227UnannouncedEdds.png|No. 227: "Unannounced Edds" ComicNo228Eyes.png|No. 228: "Eyes" ComicNo229Eyes2EyelectricBoogaloo.png|No. 229: "Eyes 2: Eyelectric Boogaloo" ComicNo230Eyes3.png|No. 230: "Eyes 3" ComicNo231Eyes4.png|No. 231: "Eyes 4" ComicNo232Eyes5.png|No. 232: "Eyes 5" ComicNo233Occupied.png|No. 233: "Occupied" ComicNo234Eagle.png|No. 234: "Eagle" ComicNo235Bees.png|No. 235: "Bees" ComicNo236MemoryEraser.png|No. 236: "Memory Eraser" ComicNo237Onaroll.png|No. 237: "On a roll" ComicNo238Edd-G.png|No. 238: "Edd-G" ComicNo239CobwebJohn.png|No. 239: "Cobweb John" ComicNo240Brains.png|No. 240: "Brains" ComicNo241Takethis!.png|No. 241: "Take this!" ComicNo242TrickorTreat?.png|No. 242: "Trick or Treat?" ComicNo243Occupied.png|No. 243: "Skydiving" ComicNo244Matt'sGiving.png|No. 244: "Matt's Giving" ComicNo245AChristmasAdvent-ure.png|No. 245: "A Christmas Advent-ure" ComicNo246NuclearWinter.png|No. 246: "Nuclear Winter" ComicNo247Elf.png|No. 247: "Elf" ComicNo248Countdown.png|No. 248: "Countdown" ComicNo249Countdown2.png|No. 249: "Countdown 2" ComicNo250Countdown3.png|No. 250: "Countdown 3" ComicNo251Countdown4.png|No. 251: "Countdown 4" ComicNo252IceSkating.png|No. 252: "Ice Skating" ComicNo253BallPit.png|No. 253: "Ball Pit" ComicNo254TheShaving.png|No. 254: "The Shaving" ComicNo255Deadlines.png|No. 255: "Deadlines" ComicNo256NewBass.png|No. 256: "New Bass" ComicNo257Procrastination.png|No. 257: "Procrastination" Category:Comics